One Kiss
by Sarena
Summary: Ryo is heartbroken about Mia choosing Sage over him.But will he take his life inorder to make his self at peace. Or will someone make him change his mind?Please R


One Kiss

The heartbroken warrior sat alone on the swing set. Slowly rocking back and forth with the wind. Mia's house was cold and desolate. But at least he could grieve alone. Having the other guys there just wouldn't be right. _To embarrassing_ he thought.

He wondered how this could have happened. How could the only person he could ever fall in love with reject him like it was nothing. Like it was a game. He wanted to just give up. Nothing left to live for. Telling someone your true feelings just didn't seem worth the heart ache. 

"But god Mia, I did love you." Ryo said in a low whisper. Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. 

But he couldn't love Mia. Mia loved Sage. And that was that. He couldn't change it. No matter how bad he wanted to. And he'd give anything...his armor, his life, his soul, just to have and keep her forever. 

To have someone to share lonely nights with. Someone to love, to keep, to hold. To have forever. He had no one. And WhiteBlaze didn't count. Since he was normally gone hunting or outside playing with Yuli. 

"So what's the point anymore? Why should I live? Tulpa's gone. No other evil has threatened to attack. And I'm sure my armor could find another bearer." he stood up and wiped his eyes.

Is it time to give up? To forget everything you have and love over this girl? Mia? Is she that important to you? Ryo!~ a small voice in the back of his head yelled. He ignored it though. This was the voice that told him to say his true feelings in the first place.

He slowly walked up the steps to the attic. And opened the door. It smelled musty, and old. But it was an attic after all. He walked over to the window, but tripped over something. He stopped to see what it was.

It was a picture of him and all the guys. There girlfriends to. Ryo sat up and looked at the picture. There was Rowan and Casey, Cye and Erica, Kento and Terra, Sage and his ex Kelly, and then there was Ryo. 

Sad, poor, lonely little Ryo. Since Mia hadn't been in the picture, "It still wouldn't matter....she loves Sage." he tossed the picture to the side and walked to the attic window. He looked down at the ground. It was a long drop. Maybe enough to kill, which was what Ryo was going for.

He threw his feet over the window seal and looked down again. Maybe he wouldn't do this after all. 

Yes Ryo your brain for once in your life! Don't do this, it won't make this any better and you'll go to hell for killing yourself! ~The voice pleaded again.

Ryo growled and silenced the voice. He had to do this. He couldn't go on living like this. He remembered exactly what happened. Remembering only the words the had said to each other. Not the jesters, the looks, anything. And he closed his eyes letting himself drift away. 

_"Um.....hi Mia. Could I ah...talk to you a minute?"_

** "Sure Ryo, what's on your mind?"**

"You,"

**"What do you mean by that?" **

"Your on my mind Mia. All the time. When I go to sleep, when I wake up. When I eat, every time I close my eyes. Your all I think of......Mia, I love you." 

** "Well.....I, um, love you to Ryo. You've always been like my little brother."**

"Not like that Mia. I mean really love. That kind of love people look for all their lives and never find. I think I found it Mia." 

**"Ryo...you just kissed me. Stop and think about what your doing here. I'm Mia. M-I-A."**

"What are you trying to say?"***She's laughing.....how can she laugh at me?***

**"Well, I don't exactly love you like that. Your my friend and nothing more. No offence and everything....your just, not what I'm looking for." **

"How come? I mean, how can I be what your looking for? Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you Mia"

**"Ryo, you can't do a thing about it. Its unchanged able. I already love someone." **

"What? Who?......"

**"Sage."**

"............"

**"Listen Ryo, I don't want to hurt you or anything by leading you on. So just know I'm taken. Me and Sage have been sleeping together before he and Kelly even broke up. Why do you think she dumped him anyway?"**

"............"

**"Why don't you go and date some girl your own age hmm? Some pretty, young, 19 year old okay?"**

".......I can't...."

**"Why not?" **

"Because Mia...I love you. I can't help it and it will never change." 

** "Ryo! Where are you going?!" **

**just remember to run...Mia won't follow you if you run fast enough...**

**"Ryo!!!"**

"Mia.....I do love you." Ryo whispered half awake and half asleep. Hanging out the attic window. He didn't care if he fell or if he didn't. He remembered kissing her. Her mouth was so warm and sweet. Her lips tasted like strawberries. He'd give anything to have that feeling again. 

Just one more time. No, because then he'd need it forever. And Sage....he wondered if Mia had told him about what Ryo had said. Would Sage be jealous? Would he even care? The Casanova could find some other girl if it didn't work out with Mia. Any girl. 

Ryo sighed hard, and the stretched out. He moved to far out the window and lost his balance. And fell from the attic window. _Maybe I'll get my lucky break after all_. But no, not this time.

Right before his collision with the ground, WhiteBlaze caught him. Ryo groaned when he hit the tigers back. WhiteBlaze layed his master to the side and checked for any mark. Seeing that Ryo was fine WhiteBlaze locked eyes with him, wanting a good explanation. 

"Sorry boy," Ryo petted WhiteBlaze's ear, "I don't have a good reason. Since love doesn't count anymore." 

"Hey! That's where you went." WhiteBlaze left Ryo and walked to a girl standing behind him.

Ryo blushed at first and stood up, brushing his self off. He then looked back at the girl. She had short brown hair in a strange hairstyle. With long bangs going past her shoulders. Her eyes were baby blue and she wore a school uniform. She looked about 17, but when she spoke she sounded 15.

"Um... hi. I'm Kimberly, a new exchange student. Who are you?" 

"Oh, me! I'm Sanada Ryo, pleased to meet you." he held out his hand and she shook it giggling.

"Is she yours?" Kimberly asked directing the question for WhiteBlaze

"Well, yes. Its a boy actually. His names WhiteBlaze." 

"Oh....cool!" the girl cocked her head to the side with a smile." How come you were hanging out the window like that? You could'ah been hurt if WhiteBlaze didn't catch you!"

"Well...I was um....just, not being careful..." Ryo said, laughing nervously. 

"Ohhh, okay. You should be more careful then! You could'ah got WhiteBlaze hurt to!" the girl kneeled down to make sure nothing was wrong with WhiteBlaze. Ryo couldn't help but smile at her. She was way to innocent. But then the heartbreak of Mia came again. 

Ryo felt hot tears fill his eyes and he sat down. A small sniffle from him caused Kimberly to turn and look, "Ryo, what's wrong?"

Ryo bit his lip hard, "Nothin....something just is caught in my eye." he closed his eyes in a attempt to rub them and play off his scheme.

When he opened his eyes he found his self nose-to-nose with Kimberly. She didn't look happy either. And Ryo had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss her. 

"Your lyin ta me Ryo! Tell me what's wrong!" she yelled. WhiteBlaze rubbing up against both of them. 

"Okay..okay..." Ryo sighed but Kimberly didn't move, he decided to say this as simple as possible, " There's this girl I like. But she doesn't like me back. I really, really like her to. And it hurts me that she doesn't care about me the way I care about her." 

"And jumping out of the attic window would have made it better?" Kimberly raised an eye brow. 

"It felt like it would of, "Ryo mumbled.

Kimberly smiled and leaned forward kissing Ryo. He blushed, caught off guard and kissed her back. He basically melted. Her mouth was so warm and sweet, tasting like sour candies. Her lips tasted like strawberries, probly her lip balm. This felt like Mia so much. Ryo couldn't bear it, so slid his arms around the girl, holding her close.

Seeming like forever the kiss finally ended. Ryo looked deep into Kimberly's eyes, refusing to lose the gaze. Kimberly only giggled, "What time is it Ryo?" 

Frowning Ryo looked at his watch, "7:32(pm)."

Kimberly's eyes shot open, "Oh no! My exchange family is going to kill me! I have to go Ryo." she slid away from him and he pulled her back, 

"I don't want you to go." 

"I wanna stay, " Kimberly smiled at Ryo, "But I leave to go back home to America tomorrow. I'm really sorry Ryo." 

"But....you make me feel like losing Mia will be okay. Like I'll live even though I can never have her. "

"But if I'm not back home soon I'll be in real bad trouble, here," Kimberly took off her necklace/locket and handed it to Ryo, "Keep this. It's my lucky locket. It makes me happy when I'm sad and gives me hope." 

"Its yours though..."he handed it back but she forced him to take it, 

"It always keeps me happy and hopeful. Please keep it Ryo," he frowned and took the small golden locket. Kimberly leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Bye Ryo," she petted WhiteBlaze, "Bye WhiteBlaze," and sped off down the road.

Ryo looked at the locket with a K carved in the middle. He opened it up and in it were two pictures of Kimberly. She was smiling happily in each, and for some reason Ryo felt better. Like a heavy load had been taken off him. 

He felt like life _would_ go on. Like Mia wasn't his world. And Mia wouldn't be. Mia would be his friend, his big sister. Nothing more. He smiled to himself and walked into the house with WhiteBlaze.

"Would you like some chow, WhiteBlaze?" Ryo asked, walking to the kitchen. Humming happily, the locket in his pocket. It would be in his pocket forever. It would be with him forever. From now on whenever he felt sad, or hopeless, or mad, he'd pull out the locket and look at Kimberly. Remember Kimberly. And that one kiss.......


End file.
